13 Rosas Negras
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: The Undertaker recibe una serie de regalos de alguien misterioso. Y no se molestará al descubrir quien es. Slash. Lemmon en el segundo capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

**31 de Enero**

Mark, odiaba al mundo. Al mundo y la fiestas que tenía el mundo. Faltaban dos semanas para San Valentín, y las calles empezaban a llenarse de corazones rojos y rosas, flores de todo tipo y las pastelerías tenían bombones de todos los colores y sabores.

Bueno, en realidad no es que lo gustara esa fiesta. Pero como no tenía nadie a quién regalarle algo, o darle todo su amor la veía absurda.

-El día 14 no me moveré de casa, lo juro.-se dijo para sí.

**1 de Febrero**

Mark despertó como de costumbre, tomó un desayuno rápido y se fue a correr y más tarde al gimnasio. Habían suspendido por todo el mes a la empresa de SmackDown!, por una serie de irregularidades, y todos los luchadores de esa empresa, tenían, por así decirlo, un mes de vacaciones. Se duchó en el gimnasio y salió a comer por ahí. Cuando llegó a su casa ya era de noche. Abrió la puerta y miró la mesa de la entrada. Allí, su asistenta solía dejar el correo que recibía. En ella vio unos cuantos sobres amontonados. Recogió los sobres y se fue hacia la cocina a prepararse algo de comer.

-¿Qué diablos…?-dijo Mark

En el poyete de la cocina, había un jarrón con una rosa negra. Mark se acercó cuidadoso, pensando en quién le habría dejado eso allí. Cogió la nota que estaba apoyada en el florero.

"_Una rosa para otra rosa."_

Mark arrugó la nota y le tiró ha la papelera. Cenó con la duda de si alguien le había enviado la rosa él.

**2 de Febrero**

Al día siguiente se volvió a repetir lo mismo, Taker se fue y cuando regresó su asistenta no estaba y había otra rosa con la misma nota:

"_Una rosa para otra rosa"_

Llegó a pensar que era su asistenta quien le dejaba aquellas rosas negras, con la ironía de que era "The Undertaker"

**8 de Febrero**

Después de haber recibido durante 7 días rosas estaba nervioso. Ese día decidió de quedarse en casa, hasta que llegara su asistenta para hablar de las flores. Estaba nervioso, no se acordaba de que su asistenta entraba tan tarde…¿O qué él se levanta muy temprano?

-Hola Sra. Luisa.-le dijo Mark, a la mujer que acaba de entrar por su puerta

-¡Oh! Hola Sr. Calaway. No le esperaba aquí.-comentó ella dejando su bolso en la mesa de la entrada.

-Esperé aquí para hablar con usted.-le dijo el relajado

-¿Hice algo mal señor?-le preguntó Luisa con cara de asustada.

-No. Me gustaría hablarle sobre las rosas que me encuentro todos los días en la cocina. ¿Sabe algo de ellas?-explicó el de carrerilla

-Si señor, un mensajero las trae todos los días las nueve en punto. Yo le dejo la nota apoyada en el jarrón y las rosas en él.-le dijo

-¡Oh! Muchas Gracias.-contestó Mark, y cogió su bolsa de deporte para irse. Quería esperarse a que llegara el mensajero, pero tenía prisa, tenía cosa que hacer.

-La persona que le envía las rosas, ha de quererle mucho.-comentó ella antes de que Mark se marchara

-Por. El mensajero me da un mensaje hablado también para usted.-le dijo ella

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Mark intrigado

-Te quiero.-comentó ella.-Eso es muy dulce.

-Oh, Gracias.-comentó él, se sonrojó al oír eso.

**10 de Febrero**

Ese día, se quedó en casa. Había cancelado todas las citas que tenía por la mañana, para hablar con el mensajero, haber si sabía algo de su floricultor. Llegó la asistenta y vio la tele de mientras que ella arreglaba la casa. Nunca tenía mucho trabajo, apenas estaba en casa. A las 9 en punto sonó el timbre, y Mark se precipitó a la puerta.

-Hola. El Sr. Calaway?-le dijo el mensajero, traía una rosa en la mano con una tarjeta.

-Sí, soy yo.-le contestó.

-Porfavor firme aquí.-dijo indicándole en el papel

Mark firmó y el mensajero le entregó la rosa y la nota.

-Otro mensaje hablado del que le envía la rosa.-comentó el-Te quiero.

-Oh, Gracias….-dijo él

El mensajero se dio media vuelta para irse.

-Disculpe, pero…-dijo Mark llamando la atención del mensajero.-¿Quién me envía las flores?

-No lo sé señor, todas las mañanas a las 8 nos llega un mensajero con un sobre con su dirección y 100 $ con la petición de enviarle una rosa negra y decirle esas palabras.

-Muchas Gracias-dijo Mark, metió la mano en el bolsillo, le dio el primer billete que encontró y marchó deprisa para casa.

Metió la rosa en el florero y dejó la nota en un cajón del salón.

**12 de Febrero**

No sabía quién le enviaba las rosas, pero quién lo hiciera había conseguido enamorarle. Quería saber quien le enviaba las flores, pero al llegar a la floristería a las 8 en punto, ese mensajero dijo que no tenía permiso para divulgar quién le pedía que enviara ese sobre, al parecer era una empresa privada.

**14 de Febrero**

Mark, dio el día libre a su asistenta, y se quedó en casa, esperando que algo pasara. A las 12 de la tarde, llamaron a la puerta. Fue corriendo ha abrir, en la puerta estaba el mismo mensajero qué otras veces.

-¿Sr. C alaway?-dijo el mensajero, Mark asintió-Firme aquí.

El firmó, recibió una rosa roja y un sobre un poco "más voluminoso" qué otras veces.

-El que le envía esto pide que le diga "Te Quiero".-dijo el mensajero

Mark le dio 20 $ y entró en casa. Dejó la rosa roja en el florero y se sentó en una silla de la cocina a leer la carta. En ella ponía:

"_Espero que te hayan gustado las otras flores. Sinceramente, nunca me vi capaz de hacer esto. Pero me decidí. Esta rosa roja significa lo mucho que te quiero. Me gustaría quedar hoy contigo a las 22:00 en "Cook's Sweets". Me gustaría, que fueras vestido de blanco y llevaras el ramo contigo. Yo iré vestido de negro, y no preguntes a nadie que vaya de negro, yo me acercaré a ti._

PS:_ Una rosa para otra rosa."_

Acudió a cita, como se le había pedido, llegaron las doce en punto y nadie apareció. Apretó con su puño el ramo de rosas clavándose las espinas en las manos. Tenía más dolor emocional que físico. Abatido y cabreado se fue a casa. Tiró el ramo en el cubo que había enfrente de su casa y entró dentro dando un portazo. Cuándo se sentó en el sofá llamaron a la puerta. El se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Y a estas horas?-comentó Mark cabreado

Batista estaba en su puerta, todo vestido de negro. De su espalda sacó el ramo de rosas que Undertaker acababa de tirar.

-¿Eras tú?¿El que me envió todas las flores?-dijo el sorprendido (Y porque no decirlo, alagado)

-El mismo. Te quiero.-le dijo Batista

Batista se aproximó a él y le besó. Mark abrió mucho los ojos, pero no se separó. Cogió a Batista de las solapas de la chaqueta y metió a Batista dentro de su casa.

¿Sabéis que ahora Mark Calaway "The Undertaker" adora el mes de Febrero?


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, este es el último capítulo, al final escribí lemmon, pero no es mío. Gracias a Patry por escribirme el lemmon y también gracias por darme algunas ideas. Y gracias a Aida, por dejarme esos correos que me animan . Y sin más, el fic!

**15 de Febrero**

No durmieron por la noche, David fue muy dulce y cuidadoso con Mark. Todo lo hacía con cariño y cuidado, preocupándose por él. A las ocho Mark se levantó de golpe, bajó la escaleras esperó a que llegara su asistenta. Le pagó y le dijo que hoy tampoco hacia falta que trabajara.

No era por nada, pero no quería que se enterara de lo que había echo esa noche. Fue hacia la cocina y preparó el desayuno. David bajó las escaleras soñoliento, lo vio en la cocina, fue hacia él y le abrazó por la cintura. Le besó el cuello.

Mark soltó una risa tonta. Jamás se había reído así.

-Me voy ha acabar cortando…-dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás

Era verdad, le temblaban las manos y era capaz de cortarse un dedo.

-Creí que esto te gustaba…-dijo David, y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja

Mark se estremeció

-Y me gusta….-dijo

Soltó los utensilios se dio media vuelta y besó a David. Lo cogió de la cintura y lo aproximó a él, quería tenerlo más cerca. Lo empujó hasta el poyete que tenía enfrente he hizo que se sentara allí. Estaba más "dominante" así. De pronto se separó, y siguió preparando el desayuno.

-¿Me vas a dejar así?-dijo David "ofendido" señalando allí donde acaba el ombligo.

-Sí….-le contestó Mark sonriendo de maldad

David cruzó los brazos y mirando hacia arriba intentó sentirse ofendido.

-Bueno…Va….-le dijo y se fue hacia el

-No, ya no…-dijo David como mosqueado

-Bueno como quieras…-dijo Mark dándole un beso y volviendo a sus quehaceres

-¡¡Era broma, era broma!!-dijo David

Se bajó del poyete, cogió a Mark de la mano, subieron escaleras arriba y se encerraron en el dormitorio.

**19 de Marzo**

En definitiva, volver al trabajo les costó bastante. Acostumbrados a pasar todo un mes dándose arrumacos, volver a la "normalidad" les costaba bastante.

Mark y David, se habían dejado claro que el resto de la vida que les quedara querían pasarla juntos.

Esa noche, se encontraban en Lyon (Francia), en el hotel de noche. Mark caminaba por los pasillos, para dirigirse a su habitación, por problemas de administración, le había tocado compartir habitación con Glen, no le importaba demasiado, al menos eran camas individuales. Pero hubiera preferido compartirla con David.

Entró dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Soltó su maleta encima de su cama. Se fue quitando la camisa.

-Eso quiero hacerlo yo….

Mark pegó un bote y miró hacia la puerta. Allí estaba David sonriente.

-¡Dios que susto! ¿Por dónde has entrado?-le dijo, y siguió a lo suyo

-Por la puerta…Has de cerrarla bien…-dijo David

Se fue hacia el y le besó, Mark prosiguió el beso pero sin entusiasmo. David y se dio cuenta, se separó y preguntó:

-¿Qué te pasa..?-le dijo

-Aquí no….-contestó el mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Por qué?-insistió David

-No quiero que….La gente se entere

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

-¡No! Eso nunca…Solo es qué…

-¿Solo es qué, qué?

-Nada, que no quiero que la gente se entere…

-¿De qué?

-De que soy gay….-dijo Mark, esta última palabra la dijo muy bajito, como si le diera vergüenza

-Lo dices, como si te avergonzaras…

-Sabes que no..

-Entonces no te importará que te haga esto…-le dijo David, cogió de los pantalones y se los bajó

Se aproximó a él y le besó. Mark continuó el beso, pero enseguida retrocedió. David, le pisó el cinturón y esto provocó que Mark se cayera al suelo con un golpe sordo. David se colocó a horcajadas encima de él.

-Entonces….No quieres que haga esto…-dijo

Le besó, y fue bajando hasta el elástico del calzoncillo. Mark se estremeció.

-¡Oh! Que demonios…-dijo Mark

Se levantó y arrastró con el a David. Lo echó en la cama y se terminó de quitar los pantalones, y los calzoncillos. Cuando fue ha inclinarse sobre David se fijó que el ya estaba igual.

­**-Lemmon-**

Uno estaba abrazado al otro, los dos en la misma cama. De golpe David se echó encima de las muñecas.

-¿Más?-le preguntó Mark alzando una ceja

-Creí que no querías que nadie se enterara…Y bien que gemías…-le comentó

-Al cuerno con el secreto-dijo Mark, aproximó su cabeza hacia él y le besó

-Mark..¿Qué haces?-se escuchó a Glen desde la puerta

Mark empujó a Batista que cayó al suelo.

-Esto no es lo que parece…-le mintió Mark

Glen estaba en el marco de la puerta, estaba rojo de furia, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Unas lágrimas que no quería derramar

-Es lo que parece Mark…-dijo Glen con una mezcla de furia y llanto

Cerró la puerta de un portazo que hizo que temblara la lámpara. Mark se quedó mirando extrañadísimo la puerta. Enseguida ayudó a levantar a Batista

-Creo que está celoso….-dijo aceptando la mano que le tendía Mark.

-No creo…Además…¿Celoso de qué?-le dijo, he hizo que David se sentara encima de sus rodillas mirando hacia él.

-No sé….¿Otro?-le dijo David

-¿Tú no te cansas?

-Yo que va…

-Bueno, enga…

-**Al cabo de un rato-**

Mark se quedó dormido, y se despertó al oir un traqueteo en la habitación. Vio a David, vestido, dispuesot ha irse.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Mark acomodándose en la cama

-A buscar a Glen, voy ha hablar con él.-le explicó, se puso la chaqueta-Te quiero.-le dió un pequeño beso a Mark y se fue.

-...Te quiero...-repitió Glen

Mark se sobresaltó y vio a Glen en el marco de la puerta entrando a la habitación. Mark se levantó inmediatamente, y se lió la sábana a la cintura.

-David, ha ido a buscarte. ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Mark

-...Te quiero...-repitió Glen-¿Sábes cuanto tiempo llevo esperando oir eso?

Mark le miró extrañado. A Glen le temblaba el labio y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera pasado todo el tiempo llorando

-¿Has estado llorando?-le preguntó Mark alzando una ceja

Glen no contestó, estaba apunto de estallar de rabia.

-No sé porque reaccionaste así. Creí que no eras homófogo…

-No lo soy

-¿Y por qué reaccionaste así?

-Llevo AÑOS esperando que me digas eso

-¿Qué te diga qué? 

-TE QUIERO, llevo años esperando que me digas eso-le gritó Glen

-¿Qué que?

-Estos últimos años, he estado haciendo lo posible para que te me declararas porque yo no me atrevía. Y hoy, era mi oportunidad ya que íbamos a dormir solos. Y entro y te veo acostándote con David. Eres un hijo de puta.-le gritó Glen

-¡No lo sabía!-le dijo Mark

-¿Qué no lo sabías? Te dije que dejé a mi mujer, porque sentía algo por otra persona. Tu me apoyaste...

-Jamás pensé que esa persona iba a ser yo!-le gritó Mark

Glen no dijo nada, cogió a Mark de la cabeza lo acercó hacia el y le besó. Mark no supo reaccionar, se quedó pretificado no se lo esperaba. Vio a David abrir la puerta y cerrarla. Empujó a Glen al suelo, y tal como iba se fue a buscar a David.

Glen, desde el suelo, se tocó los labios y sonrió con maldad. Sin saber por qué, se sintió la persona más miserable del mundo.

Mark, iba por los pasillos buscando a David. No le importaba que la gente lo mirase, lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era buscarle y explicarse.

-Por Dios que me perdone...-se dijo con angustia-¿Has visto a Batista?

Le preguntó a Shawn que pasaba por allí.

-Sí, se fue hacia el bar. ¿Se puede saber porque estas desnudo?-le preguntó abriendo mcho los ojos

Mark no contestó, se fue directamente hacia el bar.

[Momento pausa: ¡No está desnudo! Recordemos que cuando vio a Glen se lió una sábana a la cintura, así que, sí está desnudo, pero no se le ve nada, jóvenes pervertidas

Llegó al bar y se encontró a David sentado en la barra. Fue directamente hacia el.

-Dave….Lo de antes…-le dijo Mark

-¿Qué me vas a decir? –contestó David, se volvió y Mark observó de que tenía los ojos lleno de lágrimas

-Lo siento..Yo…

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

-Yo no hice nada, fue el, no se como me dejé….

-Si claro….Y yo soy Estrellita Castro…….

-No….Tenías razón…Estaba celoso…

-¿Y porqué demonios estabas con la sábana?

-Vino después de tu irte, no me dio tiempo a vestirme…

Mark hablaba muy bajito, y Batista estaba cada vez haciéndolo más fuerte

-¿Por qué iba estar celoso? Porque nos vio besándonos-esto lo dijo gritando, medio bar se le quedó mirando

-No grites….-dijo Mark muy bajito mirando al sueelo

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿QUÉ PASA, QUE NO QUIERES QUE NADIE SE ENTERE DE QUE NOS ACOSTÁMOS JUNTOS?-.dijo David gritando

Mark se limitó a mirar al suelo, no quería ver la cara de los asistentes del bar. La gran mayoría de los que había eran luchadores, y se miraban con caras raras, no se estaban creyendo lo que oían. Mark miraba rojo de vergüenza al suelo.

-¿Qué aún te avergüenzas de mí?-le dijo David

Ya no hacia falta que alzaran la voz, todo el bar estaba en silencio y mirándoles.

-No….-dijo Mark muy baja

-¿¡Entonces!? Prefieres que te humille delante de todos, antes que admitir que eres gay. ¿Por qué? Explícanos porque-dijo señalando a la sala

-¡PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE NADIE ME RECHAZE!-le gritó Mark-¡TENGO MIEDO A QUE NADIE SE ATREVA HABLARME, O A QUE SE RÍAN DE MI. ME VOLVÍ SINIETRO PORCULPA DE MI PERSONAJE, Y LA GENTE ME "TEMÍA" Y SI HUBIERAN SABIDO ESO, LO MÁS SEGURO ES QUE SE HUBIERAN REÍDO DE MÍ.-le gritó Mark

Toda la sala se miró sorprendida, incluso David se sorprendió por lo que había dicho. Edge abrió la boca para comentar, pero recibió una colleja de MVP y se calló. Mejor no decir ni mu al respecto.

-¡TE QUIERO! Y siempre te querré-le dijo Mark, y acto seguido le besó.

David, abrió mucho los ojos pero se agarró al cuello de Mark y continuó el beso. Mark le arrastró hasta apoyarlo en la barra. Continuaron el beso hasta que se quedaron sin aire. Se separaron, Mark agarró de la mano a David y lo llevó a la habitación de este último. Todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto, al escuchar esa noche gritos y golpes de esa habitación, Óscar, que era el compañero de este último no se atrevió a entrar dentro y fue ha dormir a la habitación de Mark. 

David sorprendido por la declaración que hizo Mark en el bar al llegar a la habitación se abalanza sobre Mark y le quita la sabana que llevaba contempla su cuerpo desnudo y le sonríe, Mark a ver la sonrisa de David le besa apasionadamente y le tira a la cama, David cojee el mando de la situación y se coloca encima de Mark mientras comienza a besarle le agarra de las muñecas, de manera que Mark no puede moverse, aprovechando que Mark esta inmóvil y denudo David mueve sus caderas mientras le besa y rozan sus miembros. 

-Te quiero David eres el hombre de mi vida.

Al oír esto, David suelta de las muñecas a Mark y le mira tiernamente, antes de que David pueda responderle nada, Mark le quita los pantalones y la camisa y le pone bocabajo en la cama y le penetra duramente, se acerca a su oído y le susurra:

-Sabía que al oír lo de te quiero me soltarías.-dijo Mark con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

David comienza a gemir de placer, mientras Mark sigue penetrándole repetidas veces. Al rato cambiaron de posición. Mark se encuentra debajo de David, Este le besa mientras le acaricia los cabellos a Mark, tras el beso se levanta y cojee a Mark le coloca bocabajo en el sofá y comienza a penetrarle lentamente. Mark se agarra al apoyabrazos del sofá, mientras se estremece del placer que le produce el miembro de David, Este termina expulsando sus fluidos en el interior de Mark.

Tras horas de placer David y Mark yacen dormidos en la cama abrazados el uno al otro.

Nadie se atrevió a comentarle nada a Mark desde aquel día, simplemente le dijeron que estaba equivocado cuando creía que se iban a reír de él. Respetaban su opción, y intentarían que quizás al prensa no se enterase, desde aquél entonces Mark y David respiran tranquilos.


	3. 14 de Febrero Que paso es noche

Mark, cogió a Batista de la chaqueta, lo metió dentro de su casa, cerró la puerta y lo apoyó en ella. Le cogió de las muñecas, y las puso por encima de su cabeza, y comenzó a besarle. David, disfrutaba del momento, aunque todo aquello lo había "preparado" él, le gustaba sentirse así. Mark, le besó el cuello a David, él comenzó a reír, el tacto de la perilla le hacía gracia.

Mark, soltó a David de las muñecas, lo cogió del cinturón y le llevó escaleras arriba. Entró en la habitación y empujó a David hacia la cama. Se detuvo un momento, para observarle. Nunca había pensado que, aquel hombre al que había odiado tanto, le iba a gustar a partir ahora. Sin entretenerse más, se quitó la camisa, y el pantalón y se puso encima de David. En unos segundos ambos estaban en boxérs. Cambiaron la posición y David, se colocó encima de Mark. Se rozaron sus miembros, Mark dió pequeños gemidos. David, bajó por el torso de Mark dando mesos allí donde encontraba piel. Mordisqueó los pezones de Mark, que se habían puesto erectos por el contacto con los labios de David.

Bajó hasta el bajo vientre, y recorrió con la lengua, una línea hasta llegar al elástico del bóxer. Lo cogió con los dientes y se lo arrebató.

Se quitó los suyos, y volvió a colocarse a la misma altura que Mark. Le besó, de mientras que se movía sobre Mark. Mark susupiraaba de placer, jamás se había imaginado que iba a disfrutar con eso.

David volvió a bajar, se metió la erección de Mark en la boca, subió y bajó por poco tiempo. No quería que aquello acabara ya.

Mark se aferró a las sábanas de mientras que gemía fuerte. Gruñó cuando David dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Vio como se bajaba de la cama y se agachaba al suelo. En un primer momento llegó a asustarse, creyó que se iba.

David, volvió a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Mark. Este ultimo vió asombrado, como David abría un frasquito pequeño, que contenía lubricante, y lo extendía por su propio pene.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?-le preguntó dudoso

-Mejor no te cuento de donde, me ha costado sudores encontrarlo...

David, terminó de extender aquel líquido en su miembro, y se embarnizó dos dedos. Soltó el frasco en el suelo, y colocó las piernas de Mark sobre sus hombros.

Metió un primero un dedo, Mark hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor. David esperó un poco, y metió un segundo dedo. Los movió dentro, hasta que se hubo acostumbrado.

Sacó los dedos y metió su pene poco a poco. Mark, se agarró a las sábanas y pegó un pequeño grito. David no se movió hasta que se hubo acostumbrado.

Empezó a dar embestidas, que aumentaron en ritmo, Mark gemía de placer, David gemía de igual forma.

Le gustaba que los testículos de Mark chocaran con su bajo vientre a cada embestida.

Ambos gritaban de placer, esperando a llegar a lo más ¿alto?.

David se corrió dentro de Mark, y este encima de el torso de David. Respiraron agotados. A Mark, le gustó sentir aquella cálidez dentro de él.

David salió con cuidado de él, y se puso encima de él. Le besó durante buen rato.

Esperaron poco, para seguir jugando. David cogió con su mano derecha el pene de Mark, y comenzó a masturbarle.

A Mark le dió una risa tonta. Gemía al mismo tiempo que reía. Cogió la mano de David he hizo que le soltara, ahora le tocaba jugar a él. Besó todo el torso de David hasta llegar al miembro de él.

Se lo metió entero en la boca. Comenzó a bajar y a subir, David se agarraba a la cabeza de Mark embujando hacia a él. Gimiendo, disfrutaba del momento.

Mark se masturbaba al mismo tiempo que hacía aquello. Ambos acabaron viniéndose a la vez. Mark en su mano, David en la boca de Mark. Este se tragó aquello, y con la lengua limpió el miembro de Mark. Sonrió.

Esa noche, hicieron el amor durante toda la noche. Se querían demasiado para dejar de hacerlo.


End file.
